What I Really Want
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Rin already through many pains given by her own parents. But when she "took a little walk outside", she met Kagamine Len, a rich boy with everything, but he despises it, 'cause actually he was lonely in the inside. But that will change when Len "brought" Rin to his house. R/L ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, it's only 2 days, but I feel it's already a year. I miss my fan fiction so much, so I can't take it anymore! Anyways~ because I erased all of my stories due about the incident, I wrote a new one, I hope you like, and deeply sorry that I erased all of my stories.**

**Rin: So, from now one, her (pen) name isn't Yume to Hana anymore, but it's Kireina Yume.**

**Len: Nice to meet you guys, again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids. End of the story.**

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

Sunlit through my window, making my eyes slowly opened. The birds chirping in the sunny morning like it's a song. I woke up from my hard bed making my back felt pain again, but I used to it anyways.

_'It's already morning?' _

Hm, I'm not like you guys who will be like panic for school just because I don't go to school. Well, my parents didn't effort me to continue my school, 'cause they're just... evil to me... OK! They abused me! Happy?

**~Chapter 1~**

I must introduce myself first before beginning the story, right? So you will know me~

My name is Kagami Rin, an abused 14 years old girl by her own blood-related parents. It all started 2 years ago when there was a bankrupt where my father usually worked. He didn't have any jobs when the place he usually worked closed, sad isn't it? Then my father depressed or stressed, he then became addicted to alcohol. Then my mother who gave birth to me, got stressed or depressed too because of that, she joined my father instead. They became drunk really bad. They then started to abused me just because they said they hate me. They broke my heart. And that's the story.

I got up from my bed, tip-toed quietly so my parents didn't notice, if they knew that I was awake, they will beat me up with no mercy I guess. But I noticed that my parents went out, maybe they went to the bar last night and will come back... never... OH JOY! I skipped happily to my hanger, grabbed my orange hood, like little red riding hood's hood, but mine's orange. I wore that to cover all of my bruises, I don't want any sympathies. All I want is enjoy my life, that's all. I grabbed my red bag quickly and go downstairs.

"Why can't they just go far away."I chirped hoping. When I grabbed the front door's knob, it won't open, "Oh crap, they locked me from outside again?" yeah, again, they didn't want me to leave the house, although I always did that, but they didn't know. I sighed then go upstairs again. I ran to my room, opened my window widely, I opened my locker that was under my bed and pulled up a long rope, guess what I'm gonna do? I tied the rope to my bed, the rest I threw it outside the window, I stretched my knuckles, "Here I go."I whispered as I went to the window. I grabbed the rope tightly then started to climbed down quickly so nobody will notice me. Maybe my parent will notice that I escaped, but no, because a big tree covered the rope for me.

Oh how nature loves me so much.

I walked then jumped over the spiky fence, did I ever mention that I was good in gymnastic? nevermind. I ran quickly avoiding my house, then walked like normal again when I was far from it. I accepted many stares from people who thought that I wasn't that hot (hot hot, not hot sexy you pervert) because summer almost come. Today I wore a white long sleeves blouse, a pink skirt, a pair of black knee-high socks, a pair of dark brown shoes, and my orange hood, today I look... well.. normal. Anywho~ I walked to my usual cafe. It's not a fancy cafe that always showed in commercial shows, but a normal, average yet sweet cafe. I'm their loyal customer, maybe.

Then I stopped in front of Maria Cafe, the cafe I just told you. I came in and greeted by a blonde ponytail girl, "Welcome to- Oh Rinny, long time no see!"She hugged me, "I know you will be here today!"

"Neru, let go."I said coldly. If you want to know her, I will introduce her to you. So, her name is Akita Neru, my so called friend. We met like 2 moths ago when I helped her from the rapers, yeah, she ALMOST got rape just because she wore a maid uniform.

"Bhu, that so cold Rinny, you know I like you though."she squealed, I rolled my eyes, "So, what do you want for today?"she asked pulling out a pen and a little notebook.

"Like usual."I said with no expression again.

"Comin' right up!"she cheered as she walked to the counter. A few minutes later, she brought a cup of milk coffee, my favorite, "Here you go~"she sang, put the cup down on my table. "Enjoy~"she chirped.

"Thanks."I drank the coffee slowly, ignoring that Neru smiled at me.

When I finished my coffee that took 2 minutes, I walked to the cashier, "How much,"I asked to Neru again, she wants to be my personal maid, "Neru?" I sighed grabbed my wallet from my bag.

"It'll be 100 yen. Want anything else, Rinny?"she asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Ok then, see you later Rinny~" I walked out of the cafe (ignoring that Neru still waving from inside) walking straight to nowhere.

If I never be found, don't look after me.

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

"Haaaahhh..."I sighed quiet loudly in my room. Today I had no activities today, though that the girls asked me to join them, but I rejected them.

Oh, I must introduce myself first right? It'll be rude if I don't. So~ My name is Kagamine Len, a 14 years old teenager. Son of the man who own the Kagamine CO. Son of the woman who is a famous designer. Must I be proud to have parents like that? Yes. And must I be proud to have many gives from my parents and girls clinging on me? Never. They just love me because of, well, my money... or my looks... or my position as the heir of the Kagamine CO. I don't need all of that at all, all I want, well, a friend. Not just a friend, but a BEST friend, a true friend that always there for me, who never looks at who I am. Very rare to have that kind of friend. I know right?

Then my phone rang, I picked it up and answered, "Hello, Len's here, who's this?"I asked in boredom. Maybe just a girl who will ask me to go with her.

_"This is captain speaking to Kagamine Len. Nope just kidding, It's me Miku. Remember?" _

"Oh, hiya Miku, what do you want?"

_"Today, my friends and me will go karaoke, want to join us?" _I heard some squealed in the phone making my eardrums want to explode.

"Nah, maybe next time Miku, I don't have any mood for today."

I heard Miku sighed in the phone, _"Ok then, see you tomorrow in school, kay?" _

"Okay." Miku ended the call. I knew it was just a girl who ask me to join them, what else? My parents invite me to a vacation? like that will happen. My parents never have time for me, although they care for me, they are just busy about their jobs or any excuses they make. Then out of nowhere, Oliver came to my room, staring at me, "What?"I asked.

"Nothin'~ It's just that you always rejects girls when they ask you, Don't you think it's bad?"he folded his arms, I shrugged.

"I just, don't want that at all."I sighed. This is Oliver, my brother. He is 9 years old., "Why do you ask that suddenly? It's not like you at all."

"Hey, just because I wear eye-patch, and sometimes annoying, doesn't mean I don't care about my family."he scowled, I chukled, he rolled his eye. "Anywho, you always look you know, tired, don't have any spirit to live on-"

"That's correct-"

"So why don't you go out there and have fun?"he suggested.

I thought for a while, "I don't think so, Ollie-"

"Don't ever call me like that-"

"I just don't, It's not like me at all."I sighed throwing myself to my bed. "I don't have any friends."

"Uh-huh, so you don't see me as a friend?"Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I see you as my own little brother, Ollie~"I teased. He rolled his eye.

"Haha, that so sweet ofyou. But I just suggest that you would like to take a walk outside."then he left me in my room. Take a walk outside,?I have once, but not much, 'cause it's so boring to walk by yourself right? Why can't there just a person fall from the sky that destined to be my friend? That is even more crazier than the sky is falling. I thought about Oliver just said to me. MAYBE taking a walk by myself isn't that bad right? I will just meet someone new, then BOOM! he/she will become my friend! What a nice idea~ I am such a genius!

I ran to my jacket, grabbed my wallet, then ran out of my room ignoring the maids. I ran as fast as I could until, "Whoa whoa whoa, there, Len. Where are you going?"Gakupo stopped me, he is the head butler, "You know that it's not nice to go without permission."

"I just want to take a walk outside, Gakupo."I answered. He reaised his eye brow.

"Alright then, be back before night!" I nodded then ran out o my house (but the girls called it mansion).

HAVING A FRIEND IT'S NOT A DREAM AGAIN!

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

I walked on a path that lead me to nowhere. I just followed the path. And the path lead me to, Oh MY HEAVEN! Fruit stand! That means there are oranges! I ran to the stand and looked for the oranges, and found it!

"How much for these oranges?"I asked.

"1 kilogram for 150 yen, dear."the stand keeper smiled. It's just an old lady with a very warm smile.

"1 kilogram please."I said. The old lady nodded than took a plastic back. Then there was this boy coming near me, "How much for these bananas?"he asked pointing the yellow fruits.

"A bundle will be 200 yen."the old lady smiled.

"I'll buy a bundle then."he smiled, the old lady giggled, "What?"he asked.

"No it's just, are you two related or something? 'cause you two look alike."she giggled. That boy just turned his head to me, I looked him back. He had a blonde hair that tied into a ponytail, a pair of azure eyes that stared at me. I admit, he DOES look like me. "See, I told you."

"Um, hey?"he smiled.

"Hey."I said easily, okay, I am too cold to him.

There was an awkward silence between us. But thank goodness that the old lady brake it, "Your oranges, dear."she gave me a plastic bag filled with oranges. I took it and thanked to her, she smiled. Then I left them both in the stand. What? I don't care about them, I don't know them, so why would I care?

**LEN'S POV **

Ok, ok, ok! There was this girl that looks exactly like me. I met her in a fruit stand. She have blonde hair that's what I know because the rest she covered it with a hood, she have a pair of eyes that twinkled in the night (ok, maybe I'm too sarcastic). "Um, dear, your bananas."the old lady snapped me out.

"Huh, oh yeah, thanks."I smiled.

"You're welcome- Isn't that the young lady purse?"she pointed to an orange purse that was lying on the ground, "Oh my, I must return it to her."she panicked. She grabbed the purse on the ground but I stopped her, she looked at me, "What is it, dear? Is this yours?"

"N-no."I shook, "Let me return it to her, you must guard your stand, mam."I offered.

"Really? Sure, thank you."

"You're welcome." I took the purse from the ground then ran quickly to where the girl walked away. I must find her before... I don't know, something worse? I ran passing through the people until I reached a park? There's a park near by? How can I don't know? Nevermind, I looked at the park and spotted an orange swung in a swing, and there's only one girl who wore an orange hood in this heat! I walked closer to the girl, expecting that she is the girl I was looking for. And, WOW, it is her.

"Oh, it's you again."she said coldly.

"Er, hello, we meet again." she ignored me, "Well, I just want to return this."I gave her her purse, her eyes widen, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"You didn't steal it, did you?"she guessed.

"No, I wouldn't do that, it's someone property."I scowled.

She looked surprised for a while then back to normal with no smile, "Oh, Thank you."she took her purse from my hand that put it in her bag.

I looked at her for a while and she gave me a What-Do-You-Want face, "Mmm, my name is Kagamine Len, nice to meet you."I introduced myself handed her my hand.

She was quiet for a while, than took my hand, "Kagami Rin." that's a short answer, atleast I know her name. And this is the first time a girl doesn't squealed like 'OMG, are you from the Kagamine family. OMG, I just talked to you *faint*' like that. But she was different than I was expected. She just, I don't know, normal? Nope, she's cold, "What are you staring at?"she asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"N-nothing, it's just..."I blushed for a while, "Um, I just want to be-become yo-your friend?" there I say it!

She raised an eyebrow, "My friend?" I nodded, "I don't need a friend."she turned her head. Ok, SHE brake my heart, that is one mean reject, "Why do you want a friend anyway?"she asked.

That's a sudden question, "Be-because I-I don't have any friend."I stuttered.

"Same." she said, "I don't have any friend either." wow, she just like me! "But that doesn't mean I need a friend." ouch, that is so cold.

"O~k... So, may I sit next to you?"I asked, what? I don't want to give up that easily! I'm not that kind of guy!

"Sure." with happily, I sat next to her. There were a very long awkward silence until she brake it, She get up from the swing, "I need to go-"

"WAIT!"I don't want her to leave me alone... here! So I stopped her, she turned her head to me then there's a wind blew pretty hard making the hood that cover her head fell down revealing a soft short-length hair. I blushed hardly, I have 3 words to say.

Rin

Is

Cute.

* * *

**Awww, that's so sweet of you Lenny~ **

**Len: *Blushed* ...**

**Anyways~ Did you enjoy chapter 1? I hope you did. I know it's lame in the first chapter, but I will write more interesting in chapter 2. So wait chapter 2 in patient, okay?**

**Rin and Len: R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Nice to see you again :3 I MISS YOU SO~ MUCH! Today, I will update 'What I really Want' chapter 2~**

**Rin: I'm an abused girl with a miserable life.**

**Len: And I'm a boy with a happy life.**

**Why do I always make Rin the one who is miserable, and Len the happy one? Maybe because I like that~**

**Rin: You admit that you like me miserable?**

**Yes, yes I do.**

**Anyway~**

**pumpedupanimefan- S_orry if I left it at a very good part, but thanks for being my first reviewer, I will continue! _**

**AnimCookies- _Thanks :3 keep reading to find out more! _**

**ZanyAnimeGirl- _Thanks! -de chi! :3 _**

**Yellow Mischief- _I miss you too so much! (Though I don't know you, but I hope will get to know each other :3) BTW, Thanks for the review, I'm touch :') _**

**Ahiru28886- _BFF is better than dating! But still, this is a RinxLen Fanfiction. _**

**Free-Yourself13- _I will continue as soon as I can, keep reading, 'k?_ **

**For everyone who reviews in chapter 1, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You're making happy tears out of my eyes!**

**Disclaimer: Simple, I. DON'T. OWN. VOCALOIDS.**

**Rin and Len: P.S. EVER.**

* * *

**LEN'S POV  
**Hi, I'm Kagamine Len, son of the owner Kagamine CO. Son of the famous designer, that's me. Thanks to my lil' brother, Ollie (Oliver: Don't call me like that) I took a walk outside my house (ehemmansionehem) and met this interesting girl named, Kagami Rin. I met her in a fruit stand, then I met her again in the park when I wanted to return her purse. First I thought that we will become friends, but that's just a dream. 'Cause she was cold to me and she wanted to go home, but I stopped her making her confused. Then the wind blew making her hood that was covering her head, fell down and revealing a cute, beautiful girl. I don't know why, but I can't take my eyes of her, my heart skips a beat, then my face blushed? What? don't blame me, I never blush to a girl before. But this. This is the first time I blushed to a girl, and she is Kagami Rin.

Back to reality.

I was still holding her hand while blushing. Now that's weird, I'm the one who stops her, yet I'm the one who blushed, she might think I'm a weirdo or something. Her skin was soft yet dusty (I don't know why either), and warm... why's that sound like a pervert? Anyway~ I noticed that I still held her hand, then my face turned red like a tomato.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry, I-I di-didn't mean to... hold... that..."I stuttered while blushing as I let her hand go, "I didn't mean to..." I sighed.

"That's ok."she said suddenly making my fast lit up, "I don't mind either."

She does?

"O-ok then, but s-sti-still, I-I'm s-sorry."I played my fingers while she nodded.

I was nervous, ok! I can't do anything beside blushing and playing my fingers, I'm too nervous to look at her in the eyes again! Then I sighed pretty loud, ignoring that she ignored it. Then my eyes caught something. Something that looks so hurt if I touch it. Something that on her neck. Something that is bluish or purple.

A bruise.

Wha- where did she get that? It looks very painful, yet she can bare it? Did she get into a fight? Did she get bullied in her school? Did she fell from the stairs or something? Did someone punch or hit her? or *Gulp* Did someone abused her? I don't know why who made that to her, but I felt anger, I just want to kick, punch, even kill that someone who made that to her. It is so not pretty on her soft, skinny skin! Whoever did this to her, they will regret it. I protect her 'cause I like her.

.

.

.

*Blush*

.

FRIEND! AS A FRIEND! DON'T GET ME WRONG!

I don't like her as a girl, I like her as a friend, and- OH, Who am I talking to?! It's none of you, readers, business!

Then out of control, my hand automatically touch the bruise, making her squeak, that's kinda cute- wait! Don't praise her in this kinda situation, Len! She's hurting, and you said it was cute?!

"Wh-where d-did you get this b-bruise?"I asked stuttering. Her eyes widen when I asked that.

"N-none of your business..."she whispered as her hood covered her face.

"B-but, it's mine too, 'cause I-"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STRANGER!"she covered her bruise quickly then dashed away from me when she done saying that. I froze. People were watching at us, no, they're watching me since she gone.

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!

Why am I that concern to her!? She rejected me when I asked her to become my friend, yet I concerned that much to her?! What is going on to me! Now I have no friends except wanna-bes! AND THAT'S SUCK LIKE HELL! DID I GET A BRAIN DAMAGE OR SOMETHING?!

Then something 'Boom'ed in my head. It was curiosity, it invaded me. It making me want me to know her much. Want me to be with her. Want me to help her. Want me to concern to her.

Want her to be my friend.

Say what? She already rejected me!

.

But the curiosity still forces me to do that. But it will get more worse if I force her, it's like I bribe her to be my friend... WHY IS MY THOUGHT FORCING ME THAT MUCH! Stop forcing me!

_STOP DENYING IT! _

Oh great, no I'm fighting with my own conscience.

_She, KAGAMI RIN, will become your friend if you just believe her and care for her. _

B-but she already rejected me.

_Does being a friend need rejection and acceptation?_

I don't know.

_GROW UP, LEN! We don't CREATE friend, but we MAKE friend. _

You know, maybe my conscience got a point, though I don't know the difference between create and make.

_What's the use I explain it to him?_

Yet, he is right!

_I am? I mean, I AM! Who do you think I am? _

Thanks conscience, I owe you one.

_You can owe me with thinking me eating a ship full of bananas. _

Uh, yeah. Maybe later. 'Cause I'm gonna catch her!

_Who? _

Kagami Rin, moron.

_Oh, GET HER LEN! _

I'm on it!

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

Why do I feel someone watching me? Nah, maybe my imagination.

I ran as fast as I could to my house. I jumped over then spiky fences, then ran to the tree that covering my rope. I tip-toed quietly so my parents didn't notice. What? They already home, 'cause I noticed that the front door was opened. If they find out that I leave the house, they will grill me into barbeque! And I hate human eating human. Then I heard a sound, I looked at the bushes behind me, the bushes were shaking, I shivered. What is it?

"Mew..." the bushes make a sound.

Oh, it's just a cat behind the bushes, I thought it was someone or my parents. I sighed in relief than climbed up to my room. I climbed quickly so my parents don't go to my room. When I finished my climbing, I cleaned up my clothes, hung my orange hood, put my bag down until I heard a crack outside my room. I gulped, is it my parents? or a burglar? I shivered while my hand stuttering my door knob. I opened the door slowly and found nothing, must be my imagination. I wanted to go back to my room, until something hit me from behind making me fell to the ground, and guess who did that.

"You bitch..."my MOM hissed while holding an IRON bat, "How dare you leave the house. You know that you aren't allow to go out there."

"Honey,"my DAD joined the party, "Of course she doesn't know, 'cause she is just a useless piece of crap."Dad grinned slyly to me. I gulped. Mom spit on my face.

"You didn't call the cops, did you brat?"Mom started to pulled my hair, making me yelled in pain, "You will regret it."Mom threatened.

Quickly, mom hit my face with the bat, making me fell again. Then she hit me on the stomach, arm, legs, everywhere. I screamed more louder making Mom giggled.

"Ah~ Music to my ear."

Mom started to beat me up for a few minutes, after she finished abusing me with the bat, she kicked me on the stomach making me coughed some blood. Then she embraced dad, led him out of my room, leaving me alone lying on the cold floor with blood. I looked at myself, a new bruise was on my arm. I touched it, then I groaned. Why is my life so miserable? Aren't they my blood related parents? And yet they beat me up to death? I sighed pretty loudly.

"You alright?"a voice asking me from behind, "You have blood in your lips."

"How did you-"

"Ah, I climbed up quickly when I heard you screamed in pain."answered the boy I just met in the park, what's his name again? "So, your bruises are from your parents."he sighed, "Why don't you just call the cops?"

"'Cause I don't want to."I said quickly.

"Why? Your life will be worser than ever if you don't call them."he whispered-explain so my parents don't know.

"I hate orphanage."I said. His eyes widen.

"Wha-why?"

"I don't know, I just hate it." that's an excuse? 'cause that words were crossing my mind first. He nodded softly, then thought for a while. An awkward silence was making me sick, "What are you thinking about?"I brake the silence. He looked at me, then shook. I sighed, then out of nowhere he carried me in bridal style, "What are you doing?"I whispered-yell.

"Helping you out."he said. He carried me to the window, but I grabbed my the curtain making him stopped, "Let go the curtain."

"No. Where are you taking me?"I asked still holding the curtain.

"Somewhere safe from them."he winked.

_Ba-thump _

Wha-what was that? Did my heart just...

"P-put me down."I demanded.

"Ok."he put me down slowly, but instead, he wrapped his left arm around my waist then pulled me out of the window.

"Wha-what? Let me go!"I whined. He shook.

"This is for your own good."he climbed down while holding me. When he finished climbing down, he picked me up again in bridal style, then ran away far away from my house.

"Stop running and put me down!"I demanded, he ignored me, "Len, put me down now!" he chuckled, "What so funny?"

"You remember my name."he smiled, a tint of pink was on my cheek, "Hold on tight 'cause I will speed up."

"N-no! Put me down this instant!"

"No way, 'cause I will protect you." I blushed when he said that.

Wait, what? I blushed? I never blush before. Why am I blushing to him? It's not like nor love him. But why did I blush? He's not my knight in a shining armor! And I am not his princess. I just met him today, but he kidnap me today?!

"Where are we going?"I said.

"The safest place I know."he smirked, making me flustered.

Oh God, what happened to me?

* * *

**Well, sorry for the late and short chapter, 'cause I'm already tired and sleepy. I'm a human too you know...  
**

**Rin: You granny!**

**Len: Flat-chested.**

**Rin and me: HEY! *riding roadroller***

**Len: *Ran away***

**BTW, do you enjoy it? Len just kidnapped Rin from the witches house! That is so manly of you, Len! I am proud of you. Anyway, follow? favorite? R&R please! 'Cause it's my energy booster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK BABY! DID YA' ALL MISS ME?!**

**Vocaloids: NEVER~**

**That so mean, BTW, I got the inspiration while doing nothing, ya' hear me, NOTHING! I AM SO AWESOME YET WEIRD AT THE SAME TIME!**

**YellowMischief- _I wish I can make the stories more better, but can't, I rarely go out from my room. On the other hand, __OMG! YOU'RE A WIZARD?! Please make me own the vocaloids!_  
**

**Rin and Len: NO! **

**B.L- _I will continue as soon as I can, BTW, Thanks for R&R. _**

**percabethandthalicoforever- (answer for 2 reviews) THANKS FOR R&R! :3**

**Now that was tiring, isn't it?**

**Len: Nope.**

**Rin: Not at all.**

**Oh yeah, 'cause you didn't do anything!**

**BTW, ENJOY~**

* * *

**RIN'S** **POV**

My name is Kagami Rin, a normal 14 years old girl that got abused by my own blood-related parents. When I 'ran away' from my house, I met this weird guy named Kagamine Len in the fruit stand, and we met again in the park where he returned my purse. He asked me to be his friend, but I rejected him and left him. Then he popped out of no where, saving me from my parents, and 'carried' me to this 'safest place' he knew. At first I didn't trust him, but more and more I got closed by him, there were these new feelings grew inside me, and I don't even know what. And I don't want to know what either.

You might be asking where am I and where did Len carry me to, and what is the safest place, one word.

Mansion...

**~Chapter 3~**

Len carried me all the way to this big -no scratch that- huge -nuh-uh scratch that to- HUMUNGOUS mansion, bigger than the white house. Firstly, we arrived at this huge iron gate with huge red brick fences supporting it. Then the door automatically (prove that he is a rich kid) opened for us, and Len still carried me all the way in this path, then we stopped in front of this humungous mansion I was talking about.

I stared the mansion in awe, Len noticed me then fake coughed, "Welcome to my house, Rin!"he exclaimed.

I snapped out from the staring, then looked at Len, "Isn't this a mansion? You live here?"

He chuckled, "First, don't call it a mansion, feel free to call it a house. Second, yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "Nope, just asking."

Then suddenly, there was this little guy. He has blonde hair like Len, and he wears an eye-patch? like a pirate. He was opening the door hardly and panting. He noticed Len.

"Where have you been? Mom and dad worried sick about you!"he scolded Len.

"Just taking a walk outside~"he answered calmly.

"A walk? A WALK! Until night with a GIRL-?!" the eye-patch stopped scolding when he noticed me, "Who might this be?"he pointed me.

Len looked at me, then looked back at the eye-patch, "Oh! This is my-"

"Girlfriend?" the eye-patch cut off Len's word. Len blushed making he can pass a tomato.

"N-no no no no! You got it all wrong! She's my friend!"he defended himself while blushing, the eye-patch just chuckled, Len pouted, "Never mind, Rin, this is my brother Oliver. Oliver, Rin."Len introduced.

"Nice to meet you."I bowed, Oliver smiled.

"Nice catch you got there, Len."he teased, smirked.

"S-SHUT UP!"Len blushed again making Oliver burst in laugh, "A-Anyway, can you tell mom and dad that we have a guest!" Oliver smirked.

"Anything for Len's girlfriend~"he teased leaving us.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

"YOU'RE SO~ CUTE!"squealed a mid-age lady that apparently Len's mom, hugging me tightly, "I DON'T MIND HAVING A DAUGHTER IN LAW LIKE YOU!" ignored the deathly hug from Len's mom, I glanced at Len who kept talking with his dad.

**LEN'S POV **

"Hey Len, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend~"

"SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"I scolded my dad who kept teasing me, great, now Olivers everywhere.

I took a glance at Rin who glanced at me too. She gave me a help look, while mom hugging her tightly while saying 'our future' like bleh.

"Please bare my grandchildren, Rin. Oh, and I want them have blonde hair too."

"MOM STOP IT!"I yelled blushing, Rin too, mom giggled. I sighed pretty loudly, then sat on the couch, "Can we PLEASE start the introduction?"I asked annoyed. Mom stopped hugging Rin and mocked me 'Killer Joy' (I can't believe she's a mom), dad ruffled my hair, Oliver patted my back, and Rin finally can breath.

"Aw Lenny, don't get jealous 'cause Mom already hug Rin and you're not~"Mom teased, I just gave her a 'Shut up' glare, "Ok ok, we start the introduction, Mr. Push Over..."Mom mumbled, but I can heard her very clear, I glared her again, and she mumbled 'Party Pooper' great, what kind of Mom are you?

We all took a seat, Mom and Dad took a seat across Me, Oliver, and Rin. Rin sat between me and Oliver if you ask. Mom stared at Rin, making Rin shivered, "So,"Mom started the conversation, "About your future with Len-"

"MOM!"

"Alright alright, shesh, talk about patience."Mom growled, "So Rin, what is your relationship with-"

"MOM! SERIOUSLY!"

"We're friends." RIN! DON'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!

"I see."Mom acting all understand, then mouthed at me, 'I like her.' she mouthed, I glared her, she pouted (seriously? What are you mom? 5?) "So, Len, why did you brought her here _in the night?_"now she asked me.

"It's because-"

"Because my Mom and Dad have a really long business trip, so Len decided to take me with him."Rin interrupted, lying. I just looked at her in disbelief, she just gave me a 'Keep it a secret' look. Oh man, I can feel my parents eyes widen.

"Len! What will you do to her?!"Mom starting sarcastically, "Are you planning to rape her?!"

"Shame on you, young mister." now Dad's joining?!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BROTHER IS A RAPER!" THAT'S NOT HELPING OLIVER!

"I CAN EXPLAIN-"

"A-actually," nice Rin, will you always cut my words? "H-he offered me t-to live with you guys, 'c-cause he didn't w-want a girl l-live alone." Oh God, here comes the Naive Atmosphere surrounding us.

Mom and Dad looked at her in watery eyes, '_T__hey fell to her naiveness?!'_

"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY, RIN DEAR!"Mom suddenly hugged her.

"STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT!"Dad thumbed up.

Well that was easy. You maybe thought that I have strict, over-protective, workaholic parents, but no~ You are SO wrong, I have the craziest yet great parents in the world!

"So Rin, you will be taking the guest-"

"You will sleep in Len's room." WTF ARE YOU SAYING MOM?! "'Cause the guest room is actually in renovation-"

"Actually, we have 5-"

"So you will sleep in Len's room 'cause unfortunately there is only 1 guest room." Thanks for nothing, Oliver...

Dad looked around, then joined us, "Where are your stuffs, Rin?"

"I-I forgot to bring them..."Rin answered innaiveness again.

"THAT'S OKAY RINNY-BOO! I WILL MAKE MANY CLOTHES JUST FOR YOU!" Mom, can you please stop killing Rin with the hug? "Len! Show her _YOUR _room~"my so called MOM giggled evilly, "And don't do anything to her."she gave this sharp glare to me. I sighed.

"Come on Rin."I said, Rin nodded and followed me. Dad just whistled at us, I can hear Oliver saying 'Finally my big Bro grown up.', and Mom saying 'Blonde babies' or something like that.

**RIN'S POV **

I can easily get lost in here.

I mean seriously, how many hallways this Mans- House have? DO NOT ANSWER.

Len led me all the way, until we stopped in front of a huge golden colored door. I told ya' rich people like this. Len opened the door then revealed YELLOW everywhere. This room is huge, it's like 5 times bigger than mine. It has a yellow covered king sized bed that is FLOATING IN THE AIR?!

"W-wha-what's with y-your bed?"I stuttered pointing the bed but still with my usual face, Poker Face.

"What's wrong with my- Oh, it's just a magnetic bed."he said CALMLY, opposite of me.

Back to describing, it has that Magnetic king sized Bed thingy in the middle. In the back of the right corner, there's a big desk, on top of it, on top of it there is his computer I guess, 'cause there is only a monitor, there's a comfy chair right next to the desk. Then there's this huge book shelf filled with books, well obviously. Then right in front of the (magnetic) bed, there's a HUGE HD TV glued on the wall. Then there's a guitar, a big fridge, the walls filled with family pictures and posters (not that many, but you know what I men) a dresser, the walls are yellow, the floor is brown but in the center is covered with a yellow carpet (but darker) then the rest is white or orange. Then there are 2 big windows and a glass door leading to the balcony, richie...

I looked at 2 doors behind the room right next to the desk, "Where are those doors lead to?"I said, pointing the doors.

"Oh that,"he smiled, "That's my wardrobe in the middle, and the corner is my personal bathroom." You call that a wardrobe? more like a room full with clothes, man rich people are hard to know.

Then the door knocked, a maid came in, "Excuse me mister Len,"then she looked at me, "Miss Rin, the bath is ready." I nodded, then followed her outside Len's room.

The maid led me to another huge door, but this time it was light brown colored. I walked in, it's seems normal for a changing room, I grabbed a towel then put my dirty clothes to a basket. And then I slid opened the door that led to a big pool? Is this an indoor pool or something? It's like a hot spring in here, and there's a hologram machine that changed the ceiling into a night sky. If I was correct, this big pool is the bath tub. I walked closer to the 'bath tub', then checked the water.

Warm enough for me.

**~Skip time (suck you pervert who wants to see little Rinny washing herself!)~ **

"How about this?... no... to fancy..."Len's Mom growled. Right now, if you ask, I'm in Len's mom working room. Len's Mom is a designer, no wonder there's a sketchbook, dummies, clothes everywhere, etc. etc. anything what a designer needs.

"M-Mrs. Kagamine-"

"Call me SeeU or mother in law."she offered, and what's with the mother in law. As if I will marry Len in future.

"S-SeeU, can I just wear simple pajamas?"I asked.

"NO!"she rejected suddenly, "You must look good in front Lenny-kins!"

Why must I?

"Try this, this is the brand new nightgown in my brand."

SeeU threw me a nightgown right on my face. I took it off from my face and looked at it. I gotta admit, it's a pretty cute nightgown. It's an orange nightgown that goes until my knee, with frills under it, and the top press to my ehemflatehem chest. There's a little pink ribbon on the chest, it's simple, but I like it.

"I knew it will good on you!"SeeU thumbed up, "Now let me fix your hair... I will just comb it and put this big... DONE!"SeeU exclaimed.

I looked at the mirror and found 4 white hair clips holding my bangs, and a big white bow on top of my head making it looks like bunny ears.

"OH MY GOD, RIN, YOU MUST BE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW!~"SeeU tackled me from behind, squealing, "I can imagine you marrying Len~"

I blushed when she said that, but kept my usual face. My face heating up again... WTH is wrong with me anyway? I shook my head to hide my blush, SeeU just tilted her head in confuse.

"Wow, look at the time. Time to show Lenny-kins your hormones!"

My hormones?

* * *

**LEN'S** **POV **

Where is she?

She had gone in 1 and half hour...

Don't you dare to think that I like her. I like her as a friend, and friends must concern about their friend right? True. If I thought about it again, Rin called me her friend; which mean she finally accept me as a friend :3

Then my bedroom door opened, "Finally, I thought you were-" my words were cut when I saw with my own wide eyes. She wore an orange nightgown that went until her knees, with white clips and bow making her face more cuter. I blushed when I saw who it was,

Fallen Angel.

I snapped out when my mom laughed like Daughter of Evil, "D'awww, Little Lenny is blushing~"

I snapped out when I heard what mom said, "I-I'm n-not blushing..."

She rolled her eyes, "_**Sure~** _your face is not BLUSHING, but your face is flustered in RED~"she sang, I blushed again, she grinned in victory, "Now, Rinny, Lenny, go to bed, time to go to school."

"Er, SeeU..."Rin called, Mom just gave a motherly smile.

"What is it, Rinny dear?"

"She doesn't go to school."I continued Rin's sentence, Rin just nodded in agreement.

Mom's eyes widen when I said that, "Wh-why?"

"Because,"Rin looked confuse in excuse (see what I did there?). Will she tell Mom the truth? Or not? I won't know what will happen if my parents know the truth. Will they kicked her out? Bring her to an orphanage?! She will like, go back to that sick parents! And her life will get more miserable!

Wait, why am I the one who wants to keep it a secret? At first it was her... nevermind.

"Her parents are poor, they can effort her to continue her school."I lied, good thing that there were tears in Mom's eyes.

"You're poor thing! Tomorrow you will go to Len's school!"

WHAT?!

I looked at Rin who still had the usual face, but I can tell hear reaction was the same with me. Rin will go to school with... Me? My face brightened. Wait- WHAT?! Why am I happy?! Of course~ she's my ONLY friend, so it's obvious that my friend goes to the same school with me... Right?

"So let's go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you!"Mom exclaimed.

"Alright, Rin, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on- Where's my couch?"I asked while pointing an empty space. Weird, there was a couch in my room, it's right in front of my bed, so we can sit and watch TV. Don't tell me-

"Owh, about your couch. It's broken, so we will buy the new one TOMORROW."Mom smiled, and that didn't help.

"Wh-why's it broken?"

Mom sweat-dropped while saying; "Oliver- I mean, there was a burglar destroying your couch with a bat."

You will pay Oliver...

"Alright then, I will sleep in the living-"

Mom cut me saying, "And the living room is in a renovation-"

"We just talked there-"

"IN RENOVATION." I gulped when my mom glared.

I sighed, "So, I will sleep with my futon then..."I walked to the dresser, and found... nothing, "Where are my futons?"

My clapped her hand nervously, "Y-your futons were dirty, so the maid-"

"I cleaned it 2 days ago-"

"There was a burglar dirtying your futons." Again with that excuse? You are so dead Oliver.

"So where will I sleep?"as I put my hands on my hips, rose an eyebrow.

Mom shrugged, "Lenny, don't forget that you have a king-sized-"

"I won't sleep with her."I interrupted.

Mom gave those ugh, puppy eyes, "Lenny, you meany! She's my future dau- I mean your friend, how could you! You want her to sleep on the cold hard floor? Why can't you and her share a bed, a king-sized bed exactly."Mom pleaded with that big, watery puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes. Why would I share a bed with a girl, she isn't my girlfriend or something. We're not married yet- I mean never, 'cause we're friends.

I thought for a while, a few minutes exactly, until I sighed loudly, I looked at Rin with a pale face, "Rin, you don't mind right?"I asked.

She shrugged, "No-"

"NOW YOU WILL SLEEP TOGETHER! End of the story! GOOD NIGHT!"Mom slammed the door before turned off the lamp.

So it's just me... with Rin... Alone... in my room... my dark room... sharing 1 bed... that means... sleep together. I flustered in red, good thing that Rin didn't notice 'cause it's dark and quiet... a very awkward moment disturbing us. How I hate the awkward moment. Curse you Mom. Curse you Dad. Curse you Oliver for destroying and dirtying my futons, I have my revenge on you.

"Len?"Rin called.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to sleep now, I'm sleepy." I can heard Rin's movement climbing to my bed, making me blushed more.

"G-go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Suit yourself."

Oh man... Rin's on my bed, making me can't sleep. I bet I will wake up late tomorrow. Oh crap, Lily-sensei will beat me to crap. I can't even imagine bad things she will do to me, she will cut off my future.

* * *

**Enjoying it? Please R&R :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 reasons why I updated the chapter late:**

**1. I have a family vacation, which mean I will leave my ROOM, which mean my Dad forbid me to bring gadgets except my cellphone, and shortly, I can't write my stories without my laptop.**

**2. I am now addicted to a game, the name's OSU! It's a music game, the best part is there are Vocaloid's songs!**

**3. Simple, internet problem(s)**

**So that's the reasons!**

**Rin: Thanks to Yucchan's family vacation, she officially gets motion sickness easily.**

**Thanks for reminding...**

**Len: And because of the internet problem(s), Yucchan ALMOST 'killed' the internet, thank goodness her father stopped her.**

**HEY! It was it's fault for not working, not me!**

**Vocaloids: *Stareeeeee***

**... b-by the way, e-enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T own Vocaloids 'till you understand?! it's breaking my heart you know!**

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

_'I don't remember I have a giant doll in my bed...' _

_FLASH! _

_'What the-'_

_FLASH! _

_'What was that-' _

"They are so~ cute together!"

_'Mom?'_

_FLASH! _

"When will we celebrate this, Hon?"

_'Dad?' _

"How about... Ah, it's to hard to choose! I just want them together as soon as possible~!"

"How about Len's birthday this December?"

_'Oliver?' _

"Nah, 5 months are too long to wait... Ooo, wait wait, it's the special moment! Camera, CAMERA!"

_FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! _

**~Chapter 4~**

Ugh, too bright...

I slowly opened my eyes, letting the light hit them, then rubbed it. I yawned.

"What's with the ruckus?"I asked while covering my mouth. As I opened my eyes widely to see, I found, Mom next to my bed with a camera, Oliver on my bed with a camera too, and Dad next to Oliver with a camera, they all grinned at me, especially Mom. "What are you grinning at?"

Mom just giggled then looked at me, "You guys are so sweet~"

I raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"I said.

Mom giggled again then pointed something next to me. With confusion, I looked at Dad and Oliver who chuckled too. I sighed, then looked something next to me -the something that I hugged-. Honey blonde hair, pale skin, soft snoring- wait... What? It's alive? That... thing, it's not a doll, it's a creature...

.

.

Loading please wait...

.

.

.

.

"What the he- RIN?!"

"Wha-"

Rin woke up when I screamed her name, Oliver just laughed at us, Mom and Dad were taking pictures. I flushed when I noticed that the doll was Rin, as in human, as in girl, which mean that I was hugging her?! Oh God, God, God, what is wrong with me? Why did I hug her? She's not a doll though she had a cute face- what am I saying, forget that I was saying that!

"Geez, Len, what is it?"she groaned while rubbing her eyes and yawning. She still wore that nightgown and the white bow, the clips were on the bed. Her nightgown was... untidy, making she looked... well... nevermind. Without noticing Mom taking pictures while saying "At last!", Dad recording the moment, Oliver singing 'Lenny and Rinny sitting on a tree...' I was staring at her. Rin caught me, then looked at me, "What? Is there something on my face?"she asked pointing to her face.

I snapped out, shook my head, then flushed (again), "N-no, n-nothing's there..."I murmured.

"Ok then."she said. She noticed Dad, Mom, and Oliver, then looked at them, "What are you doing?"

"Just taking pictures of your hot, smexy moments with Lenny, my future daughter in law-"

"MOM, STOP IT!"

"Why? Lenny, you don't want to cherish the moment?"Mom asked with that ugh-not-so-cute-affection puppy eyes, "I was just taking pictures of you and Rinny toget-"

"MOM!"

"Ok ok, geez..."she said, rolling her eyes. She put the camera to her pocket. She looked at me first, "Lenny, it's 6 a.m. time for school," then Rin, "And Rinny, I already signed you up at Len's school-"

"WHAT?!"

"And here is your uniform!"Mom showed up my school uniform -girl's uniform- out of nowhere, "And I make sure that you attend the same class with Len-"

"WHAT?!"

"Shush Len! Do you want to say "What" over and over?" I shut my mouth, then shook, Mom smiled, "So Lenny you prepared yourself, you can trust Rinny to me! Honey, Oliver, make sure Len don't peek Rin while she's changing-"

"I will never do that-"

"Roger that, Mom/Hon!" then they dragged me out of my room, forcefully.

Can my life get any worse?

**RIN'S POV**

I was staring at Len who dragged by Len's Dad and Oliver out of his room, leaving me and SeeU alone. Hmm, why was Len flushing? Was he sick or something?

"Rinny, you must prepared too~ You can take a shower in Len's personal bathroom~"SeeU suggested, I just nodded then went to the bathroom.

**few minutes later~ **

"Now just tidying it up... then-"

"Ouch."

"Oops, sorry 'bout that."SeeU said. Now, SeeU is helping me wearing my 'Uniform'. I was wearing a white short-sleeves button up shirt, a red plaid skirt with a bow that matched it, a soft cream sleeveless sweater, and white socks. "And~ DONE!"SeeU declared. I looked at myself with a full-sized mirror, it's showing off many skins, good thing that SeeU already hiding the bruises with bandages last night, She was asking where did I got those bruises, I just answered bad lucks, she bought it though. The skirt was too short, the sleeves were too... showing? I never revealed my skin this much. "Wow, it suits you very well, Rinny. I'm happy to have a daughter in law like you~" I just stayed with my usual face, staring SeeU crying with tears of joy, "Now let me do your hair!"

I just nodded. I took a seat on a chair that was in front of the dressing table, Len had a dressing table? How girly... SeeU started to combed my hair softly, I was closing my eyes so my eyes not hurt. I can felt something on my head, somethings on my bangs.

"Done and done!"SeeU exclaimed, "You can open your eyes now Rinny~"

I opened my eyes, looking at the mirror, it's the same style like last night, so I don't need to describe it, "Thanks, SeeU."I thanked.

"You're welcome, oh, and now you can call me 'Mom'." I nodded, she smiled while looking at me through the mirror, my face just stay the same, I know it's rude, but I can't do something with it, "You know?"

I raised an eyebrow then looked at Se- I mean... Mom, "I know what?"I asked.

She smiled warmly in motherly way to me, her eyes became warm while looking at me, she brushed my hair with her hands. "I always wanted a daughter, but I only have 2 sons."Mom started to vent, "I became a designer for girl's clothes, wishing that if I had a daughter, I can make her wear my designs. But," she stopped. I was waiting for the next sentence until, "But, the doctor said that I can't bare a child again."she continued. My face still usual, but inside, I just felt sad for her. Tears started to fall from her eyes, shocking enough to me "I know it's hopeless, but I can't take it."she said. "So I just keep waiting until Len or Oliver to have their special girls. But that time never comes, well beside Len's fans last week and Oliver's." still usual face, but the pain in my chest was hurting me, "But that was past."she said, wiping her tears.

I looked at her, "Are you fine?"I asked while handing her a box of tissues.

"Yes."she said as she blew her nose, "I'm fine Rinny. It's just, you know that I'm happy that you here because of that."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Maybe Len really likes you." when she said that, my heart suddenly skip a beat, a tint of sade pink on my usual face's cheeks. "I'm happy because Len's finally has a special girl." My face became warmer when Mom said 'Special girl.' Mom noticed my face, then giggled, "Your face is cute Rinny~"

I blushed, "Sh-shut up..."I mumbled.

"Aw~ but it's true~"she teased, "You always wear that poker face, why don't you start to smile, I bet many guys will like you!"she suggested.

Smiling?

When was the last time I was smiling? After my parents abused me, I never smiled again. Then my heart stopped,

_'My parents...' _

It was just a day, but I already remembered my parents, maybe they will beat me up if they find me. Eat me then kill me?- I mean, they will beat me up, lock my window, my room, the house, never give me food (which they never give it though, well except for that rotten barbeque that I threw out from my window, and then a dog ate it, making it puked on the not-so-cool-nor-beautiful garden, making my mom beat me up again because of me throwing the rotten barbeque making the dog ate it and puked.) Long explanation, I know...

"I pass."I said.

"Whyyyyyy~?"Mom (SeeU) whined with shaking my shoulders, "Smiling will make you better~"

I am not created to smile.

"I've never seen you smile, Rinny~ Please~?"

"No, I pass, sorry."

"Ok then, I won't force you. So, to the point, do you know your new school?"

I shook.

"Well, it called 'Yamaha Academy'~"

* * *

**In front of the huge gate of Yamaha Academy  
**

**LEN'S POV~**

"Um, should we go in?"

She shrugged when I asked her. She was wearing my school girl uniform and that same hair style like last night. I gotta admit, she looks cute, beside her poker face of course. If only she lit her lips into a smile, I bet she will be cuter. What? I admit it, that doesn't mean I like her nor love her.

_Yeah, that's what HE says~ _

Not now.

So, back to narrating...

We still in front of the huge gate, where fancy cars stopped by to dropped off the passenger. Well, this is a school for rich, famous kids. No, I'm not being cocky, but I just explaining about it. There were, so many kind of fancy cars like limos, limousines, Mercedes, BMWs, etc. etc. The passengers -er- students were all look famous and rich. Like that Hatsune girl that was calling me in chapter 1, remember? She's a famous singer, the queen in the school. She's almost like, always stalking me when we first met, it was bugging me. And then that Sukone girl, from the Sukone CORP. She was worser than Hatsune-san, she was stalking Hatsune-san when she was stalking me, and glaring daggers at her. And then that Akita girl, from the Akita Entertainment, I never EVER seen her taking off her eyes from her phone, she was like a hacker, she knows all of the information we need. And then the- wait, why am I suppose to introduce everyone? I am not the real narrator!

... ANYWAYS, we were still standing in front of the huge gate like statues. Which making the girls crowed me easily, can they take a break from that? They always surrounded everywhere, like last week at my house! And sending e-mails and calling me, and I didn't even remember I even giving them my e-mail address and number, which was super creepy, maybe it was that Akita-san who gave them my number and e-mail address! Ugh, suck you technologies and information!

"Len,"

I snapped out when I heard a voice calling me, it came from the girl next to me A.K.A Rin, making the girls glaring at her, but she shrugged it off. She's tough. Well, she didn't show her expressions on her coughpokerfacecough, well she can, but always with that poker face. She always didn't care about her surroundings, making her looked like a cold-hearted jerk (I didn't mean it). She will maybe get a name from the students like the 'Cold Queen' or 'Ice Woman' or something that related to coldness and ices. I had a name in this school, it WAS 'Shota Prince', now's not, 'cause I protested back then. Oh yeah, I almost forgot,

"Yes Rin?"I asked, turning my head, and down to look at her, she was shorter than me, making me happy 'cause it was making me looked taller, she was 4 centimeters shorter than me.

"Can we go in, they're bugging me."she answered coldly with her usual face. The girls just shocked and gasped at her, now they were more angry at her, they glared her even more sharp. Rin noticed it, then glared at her (in my opinion and the girl's. Well, maybe in Rin's opinion it was just a STARE.) "Stop. Glaring. At. Me."she said with that super cold glare and cold tone, making the girls shivered down their spines, even me. The girls quickly turned around with fear. "Now, can we go?"

"Yeah."I said then we went inside the gate.

It was kinda relaxing and refreshing without girls surrounding me. Maybe having Rin it's like having a lucky charm. God, I always wanted them to do that. They never gave me some privacy. No, I mean, SERIOUSLY, they didn't need to wait me outside the boy's toilet, even one of them was brave enough to go there, luckily, I already done using the toilet making the girl frowned, ugh, pervert.

* * *

"So~ This is your new class, Rinny-"

"Please don't call me that."

"But Mom always calling you that, in fact, it's cute-"

I stopped when Rin shoot me one of her glare, it didn't last long, so I can uncover my mouth. Right now, we are standing in front of my class and Rin's new class. 2-B. I always wanted to ask, how come Mom can make Rin be my classmate?

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Kagamine Mansion~  
**

**The living room, or relaxing room, or family room?**

**SEEU'S POV**

Hoho, Len forgot that actually his dad A.K.A. my husband OWNED the school, so it was pretty easy to make Rin to be in the same class with Len. Oh I hope they can make a cute lovey-dovey couple. SO what must I do now? Oh yes, arranging the photos I took from that hot, smexy moments~ I bought a white, orange, yellow colored photo album with the cover that says: Rinny and Lenny Lovey Dovey Moments (I came up with the name, what? Want to protest about it? I'm the owner! Well, in the future it will be Rin and Len's).

* * *

**Back to LEN'S POV~ **

"So from now on, she will be your new classmate, her name is Kagami Rin. If you want to know more about her, please do it after MY class or do it outside."

"Yes, Mrs. Sakine."

Mrs. Sakine nodded. She was my homeroom teacher, and I can't even believe she was a teacher. She always brought bottles of sake(s) everyday making her drunk in the middle of the class, which was wonderful 'cause no class. But I warn you! Don't ever wake her up from her hangover or else you will get that sadistic punishments of hers. Last time Shion -senpai from class 3-A got punishment to clean the whole windows in the school before midnight, sadistic enough. She had a husband (DUH), it was Sakine Meito, the headmaster.

Rin walked to her seat normally, that apparently was right in front of me (Lucky!). The girls were still scared about her, except for the boys, they just, well... normal. In my class, there are 28 students now. Rin was changing a girl that moved to Kyoto 2 days ago. I don't know what happen to her, but something went bad to her she accidentally fell on me. I just don't understand...?

I snapped out when I noticed that the class started to make ruckus, I noticed that Sakine-sensei was drunk again on her table, no wonder. Everyone was playing and talking, except Rin, she was reading a book curiously like she never read it before. She read the first page, then the second, then afterwards. She was reading ignoring her surroundings again. But a raven haired girl coming towards her. What's her name again, oh yes!

Kagene Rui.

**RIN'S POV **

"Hello~!"

I close my book and placed it on my desk. I looked up and found a girl that similar to me, except for the hair and the eyes. She wore white clips on her bangs, and white bow behind her hair. In my opinion, she was a cheerful, kind, stubborn type of girl. She had shoulder-length raven hair, white milky skin?, and amber eyes.

I stared her, she noticed it and gasp.

"Oh my, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagene Rui. Nice to meet you, Rin-chan!"

_'-chan...'_

"Can I call you that? 'Cause it's cute. Where are you from? Where do you live? What's your favorite color? What is your favorite music? Idols? Your favorite fruit? Food? Drinks? Can I be your friend?"she beamed suddenly quickly.

I was just confused to answer, but I didn't show it on my face, 'cause I still wore my usual face. I looked right, left, then her again. "Um, yes. Earth. Japan. Orange. Canon in d major (1). None. Orange. Everything that related to orange. Same with the food answer. Yes, you can."I said bluntly. She was cheering when I answered the last question. She then calling some greenettes (yes, GREENETTE), a pinkette, and another raven hair (What's with the color?)

The greenettes had green hairs (well, duh) and eyes that matched it. They had orange goggles on their head, they look alike. While the pinkette had pink hair (obviously) and bluish eyes. The raven haired guy was similar with Rui, but he kept his hair down be a ponytail, huh, like Len, cheesy.

"Now, Rin-chan, this is-"

"My name is Poid Megumi!"the greenette girl cut Rui off, "Call me Gumi! And this is Megpoid Gumo, we're going out!"

"G-Gumi..."the greenette guy blushed of that.

"Then this is Kagane Rei!"Gumi introduced the raven guy. I looked at Rui then Rei, Gumi giggled at me, "No they aren't related, their surnames are different, Rui's is KaGEne, while Rei's is KaGAne, there are differences~" I just gave an understand look, but still usual face. I know it's hard, but just think about it.

"And this little one is Aria IA."she introduced the pinkette. I looked at her, she noticed then blushed.

"N-nice to me-meet you..."

Ah, the shy type she is. Rich people are so weird.

* * *

**Fiuh, finally it's done, thanks for review... now that you remind me~  
**

**To: _Rumi Amano_**

**Oh I feel your pain too... I ran out of RinxLen fanfictions to read! Please, I NEED RinxLen fanfics, BTW, thanks for the review :)**

**To: _RetroMonkey _**

**Thanks! Wow, I don't know that Len's parents are THAT popular, huh, they're such weird yet great parents!**

**To: _Guest_**

**Thanks, and here is the chapter :3**

**To: _PBc_**

**I love her too! She's a korean vocaloid! And why is SeeU has Japanese sons?**

**Rin and Len: YOU MAKE THE STORY!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot :p**

**To: _B.L (For 2 reviews)_**

**Yes, I will update ASAP! Oh lala! So the L is Leonardo, how about the B ?**

**To: _cristal12997_**

**Her mom is such a fangirl... Len must be happy having Rin in his school right, Lenny~?**

**Len: *Flushed***

**To: _YellowMischief_**

**Hiks, WHY?! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO OWN A VOCALOID?! BTW, hiks, thanks, hiks...**

**Vocaloids: Thanks for the reviews and R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, 3 Reasons why I updated it late :**

**1. Homeworks, what's wrong with teachers and homeworks anyways?**  
**2. Again, OSU!  
3. Family issue(s)**

**Only 3, but it's still bothering me! And the homeworks... only... 9-10 left, well sorry for not being the diligent type *pouted* So here I am, answering your reviews as long as I'm making this chapter, *looked at the What I Really Want reviews website*... *Started typing*  
**

_**To : kagaminelynn03**_

_**I will (maybe) update fast (I doubt that) and Juvia Lockser? It reminds me of Fairy Tail, nice to meet ya' anyways :)**_

_**To : B.L**_

_**Oh Ok then, I'm not forcing you, I SWEAR I'M NOT! I'm just curious~... Ok, I'm lost now about the 'B'**_

_**To : cristal12997**_

_**A thousand thanks for reviewing too~ I know right? Rin is a good luck charm for Len-Len *nudge nudge***_

**Len: ...*Blushed***

_**To : Rumi Amano**_

_**OMG, I just LOVE AmuXIkuto! I don't know why, but when I watched Shugo Chara, they just looked so cute together~**_

_**To : MidnightMaddi**_

_**Tell me about it...Those kind of parents only exist in fairy tales... I guess?**_

**Phew, only 5 reviews but I AM SO DAMN EXCITED! XD**

**Enjoy the chapter, and I won't tell you the disclaimer since I want to be happy too!**

**Note : Rin's name is KAGAMI Rin.**

** Len's is KAGAMINE Len**

** Rui's is KaGEne Rui**

** Rei's is KaGAne Rei**

** Gumi's is Poid MeGUMI**

* * *

The rumor about Rin moving or attending or enrolling into Yamaha Academy reached into a blonde haired girl's ear. Her eyes widen with sparkles and fake tears of happiness. She was a girl from 2-A, beside's Rin's class. She was happy and all and can't wait to meet her again.

Wait, AGAIN? Well, if you remember her, maybe you'll know who it was~

**~Chapter 5~**

A long blonde haired girl skipped happily to the class beside hers. She was in 2-A, so the class beside her class was 2-B, where there were Rin, Len, Rui, Rei, IA, Gumi, Gumo, and some of crazy Len's fangirls who were afraid of Rin, which makin' Len happy because you know why~

"I'm goin' to meet Rinny~ Rinny-chan~ wait for me~"the long blonde haired girl hummed as she skipped towards class 2-B. Well, since her homeroom teacher, Yowane-sensei, having a hungover right now and fell asleep, she won't let go of her chance. When she arrived at class 2-B, which only a few steps from her class, she peeked at the window and found someone that she was looking for. She smiled widely like the Chesire cat, then slammed the door opened making the whole class flinched exclude Rinny of course.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNYYYYYY~~~!"she sang.

She then ran in slow motion with bubbly aura and roses around her. She had that bright sparkling eyes on her face. Rin noticed this then backed off, but to her "luck" the long blonde haired girl already tackled her into a hug.

_'How did she do that?'_ is the only question from others about the long blonde haired girl action.

"Ah, Neru, what are you doing here?"Rin asked, trying to free herself from the hug. The long blonde haired girl that named "Neru" only hummed and giggled.

"That must be ME who asks that to YOU, Rinny-boo~ I don't know that you enrolled to my school~" is the answer to Rin's question.

All the class just gave her disbelief looks. Rin noticed her class's looks, then she looked at Len for an answer. All she had was a disbelief look too from the Kagamine. She then sighed, thinking this was not helping at all.

"I'm lost now. So would anybody tell me what's with the look?"Rin snapped the class out.

"Rin-chan," finally someone can answer. It was Rui who called her, so automatically, her head turned to her, "Yo-you knew Akita Neru-sama?"she asked.

Rin, of course she confused about the honorifics.

"Umm, yes... and why are you addressing Neru like that?"Rin asked.

Rui's jaws dropped 'till hit the ground, "I mean, you don't know her? She's one of the 3 Queens in our school, and she's the daughter of the Akita Group."

Rin rose an eyebrow in amuse, but still with the poker face, "Akita group?" she then looked at her giggling blonde haired friend, waiting for an explanation. Neru noticed it, then laughed nervously.

"Sorry I didn't tell you who I really am, Rinny. It's just that, I don't want you to be afraid of me because of my position..."she excused herself.

"What position? And why am I must be afraid of you?" Those words just took Neru's attention, Rin then looked at her, "What?"she asked.

"Y-you're not sc-scared of me, are you Rinny?"Neru asked, with teary eyes of happiness (Oh just save the drama PLEASE!)

She shrugged, "At the first time we met, not at all."

Neru then started to cry with 'oh finally God gave me a chance' tears, then started to hugged Rin again, but this time, more tight, making Rin's face almost purple. Gumi noticed this, then cleared her throat.

"Um, Akita-sama, Rin-chan can't breath... if you ask me..."she said.

Neru looked at her confusedly then narrowed her eyes to Rin's purple face.

"OH MY GAWD RIN! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU!"she cried out.

Rin just shook her purple head.

* * *

After the deathly hug penalty that Neru gave it to Rin, it was recess, so the group went outside cheerfully, and of course with Neru clinging with Rin. Len just pouted at that.

Hoho, someone's jealous, folks!

**LEN'S POV**

I pouted

Yes, I pouted at Akita-san who clinged at Rin.

No, I wasn't jealous! It's just... GAH! It's hard to describe! It was just that I had this hurt feeling I got! I thought I was hungry so I ate a banana, but NOOOO, it still hurts and I ate again, but it still DAMN HURT! And I AM NOT JEALOUS AT AKITA-SAN!

_Nobody asks, Moron._

SHUT UP MY STUPID OH SO CALLED CONSCIENCE!

_THAT WAS MEAN YOU KNOW!_

I DON'T CARE!

"You don't care what, Len?"

"What? Oh, NOTHING!"

SH!T, did I say that out loud?!

_Yes you are, Lenners, yes you are~_

SHUT UP AND I BLAME YOU!

_SO IT'S MY FAUL-_

Stop, ME! I have to STOP talking to myself. Ok, deep breath! DEEP BREATH! *Took a deep breath then let it out* So, where was I? Oh yeah. I was spacing out, didn't care my way as long as I followed everyone (Kagene-san, Kagane-san, Akita-san, and Rin, exclude Poid-san and Megpoid-san who wanted their "Alone Time") Then out of nowhere, I bumped something,

"Ouch! That hurts..."I muttered, rubbing my now red nose. I heard giggles from behind me, of course it was Kagene-san's and Akita-san's. I ignored it then looked at the thing I bumped. It was a cherry blossom tree that didn't bloom yet, 'cause it was Summer, DUH~ WAIT! I didn't know there was a cherry blossom in our school! I looked around and found ourself surrounded by trees everywhere, and we stood right at the center near the cherry blossom. "D-don't tell me, we-we're at the school forest..."I begged.

Kagane-san (Rei, so you won't forget that Rei's KaGAne and Rui's KaGEne) shrugged, "Unfortunately, yes we are."he said.

Oh the freaking BANANAS! Not the school forest! Anything but that! Rumors said that ALMOST all of the students lost in here!

"P-please tell me, we're not lost..."I prayed.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Kagane-san,

"Chill out, Kagamine!" he said, "We know ins and outs the forest pretty well."

That really making me sighed for relief, I thought we were goners already...

"So, where are we?"I asked.

"The Legendary Cherry Blossom tree~"Kagene-san (Rui) cheered.

Rin looked at her, "Legendary?"

"Yup yup!"

"It's the infamous legendary cherry blossom tree!"Akita-san fist up as she held Rin's shoulder, "Rumor said that if you confessed your feelings to your loved ones when the tree blooms, your love will be mutual and live happily ever after!"

Rin just said 'Oh' for an answer, I thought she didn't care, maybe?

"But," we all froze as we heard the super deathly tone of Kagene-san's, we looked at her with fears, exclude Rin, "Don't ever, I repeat, **EVER** confessed your feelings when the snow falls, shortly Winter. Rumor said that if you confessed your feelings when Winter passed by, your love will be unrequited and you'll be a loner, **FOREVER**."she told as dark auras surrounding her. But the dark auras changed to be the bubbly positive auras again.

"Well, that's what the rumor said~" We all sweat dropped by her sudden changes.

"Are there any proves?"Rin asked, trying to "escaped" from Akita-san.

Kagene-san nodded, "Gumi-chan and Gumo-kun are the prove~"

Right as she said that, our eyes widen, exclude Rin and Kagane-san (Rei).

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a short one, but bare with it, OK?! 'Cause I have a VERY terrible family issue right now! **

**So leave a reviews so I know your comments, critics, etc. etc.**

**JUST BARE WITH IT OK?!**


	6. Extra Chapter Part 1

**Me : This in an extra chapter about GumiXGumo, so be patient for the ones who wants the next REAL chapter of "What I Really Want" *Bows***

* * *

**~Extra Chapter : The Legendary Cherry Blossom Tree's Proof~  
~Part 1~**

**5 Months Ago  
****Gumi's POV **

"Ms. Gumi, it's 6 in the morning, please wake up. It's your first day to be the second grader in Middle school." a soft smooth voice I heard from outside my room, probably just Haku, my personal maid.

I slowly opened my eyes, still blinking. I saw the orange ceiling when I first opened my eyes. When I already can see again, I groaned and got up from my bed. Rubbing my now messy green hair while yawning. I noticed that I was still in my orange and a little bit of green room filled with carrot-like stuffs. I glanced my right and left until I spotted my green alarm clock saying 6.05 am, school starts at 7.35, so that means that I still had 1 hour and 30 minutes. So I laid on my orange, yellow, and green queen sized futon again, wanting to continue the previous dream I dreamed.

I was dreaming about me and my crush, under the legendary cherry blossom tree. HE confessed to ME! It was like a dream, yet it IS a dream. Why can a dream just come true?

Oh... Hello~ My name is the one and only Poid Megumi, the first daughter from the founder of the family of flower arranging or something like that, shortly floral designer. My house is a 2 storey and a traditional Japanese style. My room was big, the floors are orangeish tatami, with traditional Japanese walls, and sliding doors that made of papers and woods I guess, meh, who cares. Wait, why am I describing about my house? I'm introducing myself here! So I have green short hair and eyes that match it. I'm 13, but in June, I'll be 14! Oh and I also OBSESSED with carrots! Obsess is more cooler to express than Love.

"Ms. Gumi!"a voice called from outside... wait, I think that I forgot about Haku, oops. My door slid opened revealing Haku sitting in a Japanese formal way. She wore her uniform that was a blue and light blue strip-patterned kimono with a green obi wrapping right above her waist. Her silver hair tied in her usual low ponytail with a violet ribbon. Her red eyes stared at my green ones and then she bowed, "Sorry for my rudeness, Ms. Gumi, but the breakfast is ready. The Mistress don't want you te be late for school."she said, "Again."she added.

I pouted, "Fine, fine! I'll get ready!"I said, "Make sure there are carrots in my breakfast."I added, she nodded. She slid the door closed, giving me some privacy. I sighed and walked to my wardrobe, pulling out my uniform and things that I couldn't tell you.

Today was a special day. Well, today was the day I started to be a second grader. I had the same class with my crush, and it was 2-B. Who was my crush? Well, I'll tell you later~ It's not that important, but it is for me. I like him when the first time I saw him and it was when I started my Middle School life. It was like he was a magnet that making me attach to him. If only I can be more closer with him then maybe we can be friends and then more~ You know, like in those sappy romance movie?

When I was done preparing myself, I grabbed my bag and walked to the dining room. In the dining room, there were my mother, father, and little brother, already sat on their own seat.

"Good mornin', Mom, Dad, Ryuuto!"I greeted as I walked to my seat next to Ryuuto, my 6th grader little brother. They greeted me and then we ate in a comfortable silence and walked off to school. Though I'm the daughter of a rich family, I rather walk instead riding on a car. Yeah, I knew it wasn't safe, but I'm good at judo!

I walked on my usual path to school, until a bike stopped suddenly. I almost fell to the ground, but I got my balance back. I looked at the driver and guess who it was! My childhood friend, Megpoid Gumo! He looks A LOT like me as if we're twins.

His family is the owner of the "Megpoid Martial Arts" place, no wonder his good in martial arts... I remember when we were kids- WAIT! NO TIME FOR FLASHBACK! On with the story!

"Goo~d mornin', Gum-Gum~"I chirped.

He grumbled and said, "Good mornin to you too, *Gomi." ( * Translate: Trash)

"IT'S GUMI, GUM-GUM!"

"Whatever." then he pushed the paddled again, but I pulled him, "What now?"

"Can I take a ride on your bike too?"I asked.

He was thinking for a while until he answered, "The last time I gave you a ride, the tire went flat. It's too troublesome to fix it."

"Wha-what are you talkin' 'bout?! THERE WAS A NAIL ON THE WAY!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."he grumbled.

I turned my head away, pouted, "Can you be nice a little to your cute childhood friend?" I put my bag on the basket in front and climbed to the passenger seat.

"Cute? I think your a hard head, stubborn girl more likely- OUCH OUCH OUCH! Stop pinching me!"

"Now, can we got to school without mocks?"

"Yes, Ma'am..."

* * *

Gumo parked his bike to a bike's parking lot I guess if it was named... I jumped off of the seat and stood up on my feet (IT RHYMES!) I turned my head to Gumo and smiled.

"Thanks Gum-Gum! I owe you once~!"

"You owe me more than once, idiot."

I stuck my tongue to him and walked off to school, but stopped when I found many girls surrounding someone. I already figured that was my crush all along. My crush is popular, and all, that's because I like him! Look! THERE HE WAS! Standing among the furious fangirling fangirls, KAGAMINE LEN! I like him in the first time I saw him. His sexy honey blonde hair that tied into a smexeh ponytail. His big yet sharp eyelashes with that amazing cerulean eyes of him! His face like it was curved by angels!

"Ahem,"a voice from behind called. I turned my back and saw Gumo standing behind me, "Don't go goo-goo eyes on him already, Gumi, we'll be late for our new class."

"Could you give me a minute?"I hissed, "We still have... um... 10 or 20 minutes until the bell rings. Beside~ What's wrong with my eyes go goo-goo on him?"

He was silents for a while and sighed, "You're stupid..."

"Love you too, Gum-Gum~"I sang, and a flash of blush spread on Gumo's face... my eyes were playing tricks on me~

He turned his head away, mumbling, "Wha-whatever..."

How cute~ He's stuttering~ Time for teasing!

"Hehehe, Gum-Gum is so cute~"I teased.

He flinched then looked at me with red face, "I-I'm not cute!"

"Awww~"I 'awww'ed at him, pinched his left cheek.

"Do-don't pinch me!"

"Te~he~"

* * *

**Class 2-B **

"OKAY YOU DERP! I AM YOUR NEW HOMEROOM TEACHER, SAKINE MEIKO! CALL ME MRS. SAKINE!" our new homeroom teacher is so loud, and her... chest is rather large, no wonder many boys looking at it, well except for my Prince of course! "AND, I ALREADY ASSIGN YOUR SEAT ARRANGEMENT! NO ONE PROTEST OR DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

Here it comes! Please let me sit next to Kagamine-kun! Please let me sit next to Kagamine-kun! Please let me sit next to Kagamine-kun!

**5 Minutes Later **

Unfortunately, God didn't answer my prayer.

"NO ONE CHANGE THEIR SEAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR ELSE CLEAN THE BROOM CLOSET THAT'S IN THE FIRST FLOOR!"Mrs. Sakine exclaimed. Everyone fell quite. Well, no one wants to go to that creepy stinky broom closet, right?

So I sat far far away from Kagamine-kun, well, we're at the same row, but I was near the class back door... And the one who sat next to me was Gumo, of all people. That girl who sat next to the window was so lucky, she got the nearest seat next to Kagamine-kun... And I can tell that girl was trying to take Kagamine-kun's attention, and I can felt eyes glaring at her at the door behind me. I guess that was Sukone-san from class 2-A, she was OBSESSED with Kagamine-kun, maybe more obsessed than me. SHE'S A FRIGGIN' YANDERE I TELL YA'!

* * *

It was lunch time, I ate with my friends, Gumo (obviously), Rui and Rei, they're my buddies since we started our first day of mid-school. I was eating my lunch, until I remember something important to discuss with Rui.

"Rui,"I called her, she turned her head to me, "I need to tell you something..."

Being the girl who can read the situation (sometimes), she "shoo"ed the boys away to give us privacy, "You wanted to confess today right?"she guessed.

I blushed, she knew me so well, "Y-yes..."

"Then good luck Gumi! May God be with you!"

"Tha-thanks, Rui. But I'm scared if he re-rejects me..."

She stared at me for a while, then sighed, "Gumi," she called, "Love is not something that always sweet, but it sometimes bitter."

"B-but,"I said, "I wanted a happy love life story in those romantic stories."

"Gumi, our lives are not the same with fairy tales."she explained, "We're the one who decide our stories go."

I sighed then looked at her, "All I wanted was a happy ending..."

"Than that means his not your prince."she stated, making me looked at her, "All you need to do is finding the real one. Everyone deserves happiness, even you."

"Even the villains?"

She was quiet for a while, then said, "Even the villains." I smiled then hugged her, "There, there, Gumi. You don't need to be scare... How about you confessed to him right now? At the legendary Cherry blossom tree?"

I flinched at her suggestion, pulled away from the hug, "N-n-n-now?" she nodded, "B-b-b-b-b-"

"No buts! I want this ends right now! Now or never!"she exclaimed, which making attention from people around us.

I flushed at her, "Ru-Rui! Keep your voice down!"

Rui then noticed what she just did. She looked around, found many eyes staring at us, she glared, "It's. None. Of. Your. Business." everyone quickly turned away, "Now, Gumi! TO THE LEGENDARY CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE!"she exclaimed, "AIMED THAT SHINING STAR!"she yelled, pointed at a star at the sky.

_'Why is there a star in the middle of the day?'_

* * *

I was standing.

In front of Kagamine-kun's desk.

With a note in my hand.

And my body couldn't stop shaking from nervousness!

"O-okay, Gumi... you can do this. Just put the note inside the desk and wait him under the tree..."I said to myself, "Come on Gumi. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"What are you doing?" a sudden voice interrupted me.

"KYA!"I flinched, almost let go of the note. I turned my back and found... guess who! If you answered Kagamine-kun, eep, you're wrong! It's Gumo! "Gu-Gumo... wha-what are you doing he-here?"

He stared at me oddly and said, "This is my class too, idiot."

"O-oh, haha... so-sorry..."I said, scratching the back of my head, "A-anyway! It's none of your business! But it's urgent for me!"

He rolled his the same green eyes with mine, and facepalmed, "Uh-huh, bet you want to confess to Kagamine-kun, right?"

HOW COULD HE KNEW?! AM I THAT PREDICTABLE?!

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-"I stuttered with a red face, shaking the hands that held the note.

He shrugged, "Always happen."he said, "Well, he is popular, so it's obvious."

I only laughed nervously at his point. He then looked at me with that sad eyes which maybe my eyes playing tricks on me again. Why is he staring me with those eyes? Must he be happy for his childhood friend, right? But... why is he sad?

"So,"he said, didn't notice about my odd look, "Where will you confess to him?"

I snapped out and said, "O-oh, it's at the Legendary Cherry Blossom tree, at the school forest."

He rose an eyebrow, "Gumi-" He didn't manage to complete his sentence since I cut him off.

"A-anywho, I'll be going now! BYE!" Then I dashed outside class after putting the note under Kagamine-kun's desk. I could felt a pair of eyes staring at me from behind. _'Gumo?'_

I ran quickly to the forest, ignoring people protests about me bumping them. MY LOVE STORY IS MORE IMPORTANT!

When I arrived at the Legendary Cherry Blossom tree without getting lost since I knew ins and outs the forest pretty well, I looked around and found out that I was ALONE. Well, The Legenda- Let's make it short like LCB? Okay, The LCB is in the middle of the forest. No one is brave enough (some of them) to come here 'cause rumors say that you'll easily get lost in here. But I'm one of the "some of Them", so I AM BRAVE!

I was walking circle around the tree, playing my fingers.

"I must practice now!"I said to myself, "So I won't look weird in front of him!"

I took a really deep breath and let it out. I. AM. NOW. SERIOUS.

"I-I-I li-like you..."

Well, that's more like a whisper.

"Su-su-su-su-su-su-SUKI...YAKI*!" (Note : Sukiyaki is one of the Japanese foods)

THE HELL?!

"I li-like you!"

UGH, STILL STUTTERING!

I facepalmed at my practiceness (?) Why is it so hard?! In those comics, it looks so easy! Okay, okay, so let's try again. I took a deep breath again and let it out. I closed my eyes and palmed my fist. Here it goes. I hope it works!

"I LOVE YOU!"

...

...

...

...

Did I say "Love"? Oh geez, why did I say "Love"? It must have been "like"? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY BRAIN?! I sighed, letting it all go. I am such a coward... I opened my eyes slowly and found a figure in front of me. That figure had red face and wide eyes. He was shaking... and... OH MY GAWD-

"KAGAMINE-KUN?!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

Okay, that was a lie, hehe. It was actually not Kagamine-kun, but it was...

"GU-GUMO?!"I yelled

* * *

**Me : Well, this is an extra story about GumiXGumo. This is the first time I write something beside RinXLen. SO it started when there were reviews about Gumi and Gumo were the proofs of the LBC tree. So when I thought about it again, I felt like wanted to write a story about this too!**

**Gumi : Finally! A story just for us, Gum-Gum!**

**Gumo : ... *Blushed***

**Me : Awww~**

**Rin : HEI! Don't forget about us too, Yucchan! WE'RE THE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

**Len : YEAH! What she says!**

**Me : But in this chapter is an exception ;)**

**Rin and Len : *Froze and shocked***

**Me : Anyways~ Please be patient and wait for "The Legendary Cherry Blossom Tree's Proof" PART 2! Man, the name is so long...**


End file.
